furcsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
First Milander Invasion
| style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Belligerents' |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Miland Central City Pro-Miland City States | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Republic of Acorn Independent Armies Several Anti-Miland City States |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Commanders' |- style="vertical-align: top; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| King Mylen I | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| King Silas Acorn I King Aldus Frost II (Killed during Coup) Prince Aldus Frost III (KiA) Lord Draco Galen (KiA) |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: right;" width="50%"|Strength | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| 530,000 Infantry 232,000 Cavalry 34,000 Tanks 2,300 Fighter Aircraft 1,500 Bombers 3 Airships After 2025 398,932 Infantry 38,342 Cavalry 31,994 Tanks 2,295 Fighter Aircraft 1,432 Bombers 2 Airships | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| With Acorn's Support 610,000 Infantry 313,000 Cavalry 9,300 Tanks 200 Fighter Aircraft 30 Bombers 2 Airships Without Acorn's Support, After 2025 124,034 Infantry 9,549 Cavalry 20 Tanks 2 Bombers |} The First Milander Invasion began with the Coup on Ice Mountain that was pulled by the Milander Secret Police. King Frost II died and his son escaped with his General, General Draco Galen. He founded the Galen Private Army shortly after that. In 2025, King Silas Acorn declared war on Miland but shortly after that was interrupted by the impending threat of Julian Kintobor's robot army. They had to give up Station Square. Losing the support of Acorn's armies, the Independent Armies, united under Galen's Private army stood no chance, their Airforce practically no match against the legendary Milandian Air Force, Though over 200,000 Milandian Cavalrymen died against Acorn in the first few years, the land army still outnumbered them in every aspect. Draco Galen and the Exiled Prince Aldus Frost were killed by Miland forces in the last year. At the end, Ice Mountain was taken over by Miland, as were several minor Kingdoms surrounding it. See Also Ice Mountain Coup D'etat